Large molecular weight compounds are being developed which produce sustained local inhibition of lysyl oxidase activity. Lathyrogenic effects are being investigated in simple models of scar formation. In vivo toxicity and biochemical effects of proline analogs on protein metabolism are being studied. Rate of collagen and non-collagenous protein synthesis, protocollagen proline hydroxylase activity, lysyl oxidase activity, collagenase activity, and reducible covalent cross- bonding patterns are being measured in models of esophageal and hepatic fibrosis. Correlations will be made between dynamics of fibrous tissue formation and development of physiological abnormalities. Effect of 1.10-phenanthrolene on pathophysiology of esophageal stenosis and hepatic cirrhosis is being investigated. Effects of altering collagen metabolism on peripheral nerve regeneration are being studied. Kinetic parameters of mesenchymal metabolism are being measured in biopsy material from patients with fibrotic conditions.